The present invention relates to protective bands and, more particularly, to bumper covers for automobiles that have grooves in their outer surfaces to receive decorative strips.
From German Utility Model No. 67 50 320, 63c, 43-68 it is known to provide a protective band for automobile bodies in the form of a profiled component adapted to absorb light impacts. On one outer surface of the component a longitudinal groove receives an element useful as a decorative strip. The ends of this decorative element are directed through slots or clearances in the end walls of the groove to areas under pocket-like covers that are integral with the profiled component. The cross sections of the element are reduced where they extend through the slots in the end wall of the profiled component so as to make assembly easier. Also, the elements are prevented from sliding out of the cover area by welding or cementing the elements within that area.
In order to prevent the emergence of the element, i.e., the decorative strip or some other strip-like element, from the longitudinal groove in the profiled component due to temperature variations, additional measures must be taken which have not been considered in previous designs. For example, the element must be connected with the profiled component under tension so that expansion with temperature will not cause it to buckle out of the groove. This is not possible when the ends of the element are fixed by welding or cementing or at least is not possible without additional production devices. Moreover, not all materials which may be desirable to employ as an element, can be welded or cemented. Finally, modifications in the cross section over its length are undesirable in that the element can no longer be taken from a rolled-up supply of the element or produced by an extrusion method.